Kimiko hosts a talkshow with the Kung Fu Panda Cas
by SilverArrow13
Summary: My character is hosting a talkshow with the Kung Fu Panda cast, some surprise guests, and humiliation of Tai Lung! To be continued... I am not dead.
1. Enter the Kimiko?

Hey, in this story, my OC character Kimiko talks with the Kung Fu Panda cast about stuff the reviewer asks!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or the cast. I do own the DVD and some action figures._**

I'm sorry if any character's seem OOC, I'll try my best to do their personalities right.

* * *

_**Kimiko meets the Kung Fu Panda cast in a Talk show!**_

(Lights are turned on above the Kung Fu Panda cast, a crowd is heard in the background)

Kimiko: Hey people! This is Kimiko! Today, I will have a conversation with...

The Furious Five!

(cheers)

Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior!

(cheers)

Shifu!

(cheers)

And Tai Lung!

(silence, a cricket is heard in the background)

Tai Lung: What? Everyone else gets cheers but me? Even SHIFU?!?!?

Po: You did try to destroy the Valley...

Tai Lung: Who asked you?

Kimiko: Tai Lung, be nice or else...

Tai Lung: Or else what?

Kimiko: Or else... THIS!!!(Hits a button, a trapdoor is opened underneath Tai Lung, screaming is heard, then a splash)

Kimiko: Ok, we will be back with the Furious Five after these messages!

* * *

Kimiko: Alright, since Tai Lung is taking his "bath" and Po is at the buffet table, and Shifu is... somwhere, we will start with the Furious Five! That is Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis!

(cheers)

Kimiko: Ok, this is how we are going to do it, a random ~audience member~ asks a question to either Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, or Mantis, they will have to answer them truthfully since during the break, I slipped some truth serum in their drinks. Here are the rules:

1. Only one question or more

2. Only ask the Furious Five questions for now

So, are we ready to ask some questions?

* * *

*audience member- that would be you, dear reader, ask either Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, or Mantis questions. I and Kimiko will select as many as possible. Everyone ready? SO REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS! And try to keep the questions appropriate, please, we can't have Shifu fainting again, after-

Shifu: ~GLARE~

Me: Never mind. And you have till Friday the next week to ask questions! R&R!


	2. The Furious Five and Surprise guests!

Here is the Furious Five answering the questions that you the reader, asked! Sorry for any OOC-ness!

* * *

_**Kimiko meets the Kung Fu Panda cast in form of a Talk show!**_

(Lights are turned on above the Kung Fu Panda cast, a crowd is heard in the background)

Kimiko: Hey people! Kimiko here with the Furious Five! We got some good questions here, so let's start with some questions from Dracoess!

(Cheers)

Kimiko: Ok (opens letter) this one is for Master Mantis, Master Viper, and Master Tigress!

(Cheers)

(Kimiko reads the letter)

'Great start Kimiko, greetings to you The Furious Five. *bows* My questions are for Master Mantis, Master Viper, and Master Tigress.

Master Mantis, how did you like putting those Acupuncture in Master Po's back?

Master Viper, How do you like Master Po's cooking?

Master Tigress, I heard a rumor that you love Master Po, is this true? *winces after asking the question to Master Tigress*'

Mantis: Well, it was really tough to find the nerve points underneath all the fat and fur, resulting in him making a face at the wrong moment. It was actually really funny seeing Po make a face at Tigress. *Laughs*

Tigress: ~GLARE~

Mantis: If looks could kill…

Kimiko: Ok, Viper? Your turn.

Viper: Po's cooking is so tasty! Have you tried his Secret Ingredient Soup yet? It is so good!

Kimiko: Amen to that Viper *eats some Secret Ingredient Soup* Yum! Oh, Tigress your turn!

Tigress: What was my question again?

Mantis: Do you love Po?

Tigress: WHAT!?!?!? WHO SAID THAT?!?!?! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF THEM-

Kimiko: Answer the question Tigress.

Tigress: *Mumbles*

Kimiko: Tigress?

Tigress: Fine. I like Po as a friend, and **_JUST_** that. It's Viper who's always sneaking into his room.

Viper: I DO NOT! *Blushes bright red*

Tigress: Do so.

Viper: Do not.

Tigress: Do so.

Viper: Do not.

(Tigress and Viper continues arguing when suddenly Oogway poofs onto the stage)

Oogway: This isn't the bathroom!

Kimiko: Oogway? What are you doing here?

Oogway: I have to go to the bathroom.

Kimiko: Backstage.

Oogway: Oh, thank you. *walks towards the bathroom*

Kimiko: O… k? Onto the next set of questions! This is from Drama sapphire!

'I have questions for the Furious Five:  
Master Crane: Are you in love with Mei Ling from the Lee Dai Kung fu academy? Oh and can you sing "I told you so from Keith Urban"?  
Master Viper: Are you in love with Po or Mantis? Master Mantis: You're not scared of Viper are you?  
Master Monkey: You're not angry at Po for distracting you all the time when you're meditating?  
Master Tigress: Are you jealous at Viper who was trying to have Po's affections?'

Kimiko: Ok, Crane, you go first.

Crane: Well... Um... *blushes* gee...

Everyone except Crane: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Crane: YES! I LOVE MEI LING SINCE I FIRST SAW HER... oops... oh, and I know that song!

Everyone except Crane: Sing it!

**_You said you needed your space  
I wasn't where you wanted to be  
I didn't stand in your way  
I only want you to be happy  
And so how surprised am I to see you here tonight_**

**_Everyone:  
Well can't you see  
That for worse or for better we're better together  
Please just come back home  
No don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so_**

**_Sometimes in our life  
We get to where we wonder if  
The long road that we're on  
Is headin' in the same direction  
When it comes to you and me  
We're right where I know we should be_**

**_Everyone:  
Oh can't you see  
That for worse or for better we're better together  
Please just come back home  
No don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so_**

**_Somtimes it's like we're deep in nothing but love  
The slightest thing can grow so foolishly  
Remind me please  
Oh can't you see  
That for worse or for better we're better together  
Please just come back home  
No don't say that you're sorry  
You don't gotta say you're sorry baby  
Oh can't you see  
That for worse or for better we're better together  
Please just come back home  
No don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so  
And I won't say I told you so  
But I told you so  
Shoulda known better than to leave me baby  
Shoulda known better than to leave me darlin'!_**

Everyone in the audience: YAY!!!

Kimiko: Nice voice Crane! You sound like Kieth Urban!

Crane: Thanks!

Kimiko: Ok, Viper, your turn!

Viper: *blush* Well, IlovePosomuch.

Kimiko: I don't think we got that.

Viper: I love Po so much!

Monkey: Finally!

Crane: What Monkey said.

Mantis: Aw....

Kimiko: Ok, it's Mantis's turn!

Mantis: Of course I'm scared of Viper! She has FANGS! Big, long, venom filled FANGS!!!

Kimiko: *whispers to Viper* should I tell him they don't have venom?

Viper: *whispers to Kimiko* No, It's fun seeing him squirm when I show him my fangs.

Kimiko: Ok, now it's Monkey's turn!

Monkey: Well, yes, I get angry every time Po inturepts my meditation, AND HE STEALS MY COOKIES!!!! I WILL DESTROY HIM!!!!!!!!!!

(at the buffet table...)

Po: *shivers*

Shifu: What is it Po?

Po: I don't know, must be the A/C.

(back at the stage)

Kimiko: O....K? Now it's Tigress's turn.

Tigress: Read what I said the first time, I like him as a friend, the one I love is-

Kimiko: Oops! Out of time! Till another time then! Next time, Tai Lung will answer your questions!

Tigress: Why does this happen everytime I try to say the one I love is-

(the curtain falls)

* * *

Ok, hope you enjoyed this long chapter! And sorry for any OOC-ness I did! Next time, ask Tai Lung questions, any questions, and just because I love him, you can dare him to do ANYTHING!

Tai Lung: I thought you said you loved me!

Me: And that's why I'm doing this!

Tai Lung: :'(

Me: Aw.... Hug?

Tai Lung: No, I'm going to hope that no one asks me to do anything ridiculous or embarrasing.

Me: Anyway, R&R! *whispers* and ask something embarrasing for him to do!

Tai Lung from the Corner of Despair: I heard that!


	3. Tai Lung and the Furious Five!

**A/N:**

**Hey loyal readers! I have to tell you that my Kimiko is NOT the one from Xiolin Showdown, ok?**

**Also, in this chapter, since I'm getting more questions for the Furious Five, this chapter is dedicated to them alright? Anyways, here is the Furious Five… again to answer YOUR questions, as many as possible without making this any longer than it has to be ok?**

* * *

(Lights turn on above Kimiko's and the Furious Five's head)

Kimiko: Hello People! Kimiko here with the Furious Five again to answer some more of your, yes your, questions!

Tai Lung: I thought I was going to answer MY questions this time!

Kimiko: Well, your not, today at least.

Tai Lung: Aw…

Kimiko: Ok fine, you can answer YOUR questions today too *Evil grin*

Tai Lung: Thanks *sees evil grin* um… I think….

Kimiko: Ok first set of questions are from Dracoess,

Everyone: Again?

Kimiko: Yes, again.

Everyone: YAY!!!

Kimiko: Ok, she says:

_'Hey Kimiko,It's Dracoess again, I hope that everything is going good for you. I have some more Crane: Have you ever wanted to cook some food after tasting Po's cooking, and have you ever tasted Po's father cooking? _

_Master Mantis: Have you ever wonder what it would be the size of Master Crane, or Master Monkey, or even the lovely Master Tigress? _

_Master Monkey: Would you conciter trying to hide your cookies in a different place with some other stinky stuff around them? Also do you like any other masters or any one else?_

_Tai Lung: Have you ever had any other dreams? How did you like having your tail handed to you by Master Po?'_

We will start with Crane!

Crane: If you ever tasted Po's cooking, you would never want to eat anything else! Except Mr. Ping's cooking, his was so good Master Shifu hired him as the official Head Chef in the Jade Palace!

Kimiko: Ok, Mantis's turn!

Mantis: I have considered it, but then I thought, 'What would be stranger, me being a giant bug and inspiring more movies, or Master Shifu dancing and twirling and singing 'Kung Fu Fighting?'

Everyone: *Laughs*

Kimiko: Ok, Monkey? Spotlight!

Monkey: I have actually tried that! But everytime I do, Po always manages to find them! Grr... PO! I WILL KILL YOU FOR EATING MY COOKIES!!!!

(In a kitchen far, far away)

Po: *shivers*

Ping: Po? You ok?

Po: Yeah, I guess, it's becoming a regular thing.

Ping: Ok Po.

(back on stage)

Monkey: And I think all the other Masters are great *thinks this part* _Tigress is even greater though!_

Kimiko: Ok, Tai Lung, your turn.

Tai Lung: Yes, I have some other dreams, in my sleep! Actually I always dreamt to find my one true place where I belong.

Kimiko: I'm having a Lilo & Stitch sensation here...

Tai Lung: Who?

Kimiko: Never mind.

Tai Lung: Ok, and I was really angry when THAT BIG, FAT PANDA DEFEATED ME! PO!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!

(the kitchen theme again)

Po: *shivers* Again? I must be loved by a lot of people!

(On stage)

Kimiko: o...k? Onto the next set of questions, these are from Drama sapphire.

Everyone but Kimiko: Not her!

Kimiko: Yes her!

Everyone but Kimiko: Aw...

Kimiko: Ok, she writes:

_'Ha ha! This is so darn funny! Poor Po! Ok here's more questions:_

_Master Tigress: Stop denying that you don't love Po. What will you do if you caught Viper kissing Po? Oh and please sing "Evacuate the dancefloor from Cascada" with Tai Lung & Mantis?_

_Master Viper: If Mantis drive you crazy more than ever, are you gonna chase him aroung like a raging bull while Mantis screams like a girl?_

_Master Mantis: Do you have a crush on Viper besides being scared of her?_

_Master Crane: Does it bother you a lot when Po kept on making too much noise every night in the Jade Palace? Also, are you mad at him for ruinging your caligraphy painting every week?,_

Tigress? Why are you banging your head on the table and mumbling? And answer your question.

Tigress: Gr... WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LOVE PO! I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND! I LOVE-

*Crash!*

Kimiko: What was that?

Tigress: I don't know, can I sing 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' from Cascada now?

Tai Lung: *re-reads letter* WITH ME AND MANTIS?!?!?!

Mantis: Hubba-wha?

Everyone but Tigress, Tai Lung, and Mantis: Sing it!

Tigress, Tai Lung, and Mantis: Fine!

Tai Lung: I won't like it though...

**_(Tigress)_**

**_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I'll let it move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical and out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat_**

**_(Tai Lung)_**

**_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)_**

**_(Mantis)_**

**_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_**

**_(Everybody!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_**

**_(Tigress)_**

**_My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explod  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside_**

**_(Tai Lung)_**

**_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)_**

**_(Mantis)_**

**_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_**

**_(Everybody!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_**

**_(Tigress)_**

**_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the clubbers heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the clubbers heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid_**

**_(Tai Lung and Mantis)_**

**_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing _**

**_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_**

**_(Everyone!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_**

**_(Tigress, Tai Lung, and Mantis)_**

**_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_**

**_(Everybody!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_**

Kimiko: Wow! You three have great voices!

Monkey: Yours was the best Tigress!

Tigress: *blush* Thanks Monkey.

Tai Lung: What about me?

Kimiko: Yours was awsome!

Tai Lung: Thank you!

Everyone: YAY!!!! GREAT SONG!!!

Kimiko: Ok, Viper's turn!

Viper: If Mantis did anything to me, I would do that!

Mantis: I don't scream like a little girl.

(Tai Lung sneaks behind him)

Tai Lung: BOO!

Mantis: *screams like a little girl*

Everyone: *laughs*

Mantis: Not cool!

Kimiko: Ok, Mantis? Show time!

Mantis: I like Viper, but only as a friend! Not as the date, since she and Po are always hugging and kissing when they think no one's looking.

Viper: *Blush* Shut up!

Mantis: *Snickers*

Kimiko: Quit it. Ok, Crane's turn!

Crane: Well, it kind of does bother me when I'm trying to write a super important scroll and Po comes in saying stuff like 'Crane! Master Shifu's eyes are really HUGE!' or 'Crane! The toilet's backed up again! I wonder why it always do that after I used it'!

Everyone: *laughs at the last one*

Kimiko: Alright this question is from klonoakazeno:

_'Nice story, here`s some questions for Tai Lung: How long did it take you to learn the thousand scrolls of kung fu, are you ashamed that Po beat you, and what was your first reaction when Po actually sat on your face at the beginning of your fight when you were bouncing on the stairs? I just want to know.'_

Tai Lung: No need to cue me. It took me 17 years to master the 1000 scrolls, and the only reason I got defeated by that panda is because I let my anger control me. Now I have angry managment classes!

(Anger Manangment Classroom)

Teacher: Ugh! Note to self! NEVER GIVE TAI LUNG THE PANDA DOLL! I hope he doesn't destroy the building... again.

(On stage)

Kimiko: Ok, Oh! *picks up a letter from an anonomous source* What's this? *reads out loud*

_'Dear Kimiko,_

_Did you know that Tai Lung has never been kissed? Or that he sleeps with a teddy bear and sucks his thumb when he goes to sleep? Or that he has a mortal fear of the number 2?_

_From,_

_Commander Vachir'_

Everyone: ...

Mantis: You NEVER kissed a girl?

Crane: Your afraid of the number 2?

Tai Lung: *mini-scream*

Viper: You sleep with a teddy bear and suck your thumb?

Tai Lung: VACHIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

(Chor-Gohm)

(Screaming in the distace: VACHIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Vachir: *laughs* Guess he got the note!

(On stage)

Mantis: YOU NEVER KISSED A GIRL?!?! *Laughs*

Tai Lung: So? It's pointless!

Mantis: Yeah, but you ain't a man till you kiss a girl! *laughs some more*

Tai Lung: :'(

Kimiko: Ok, stop being mean Mantis! And he has kissed a girl!

Everyone including Tai Lung: He has?

Kimiko: Yeah. *quickly kisses Tai Lung* See?

Tai Lung: *Faints*

Mantis: Never saw that one coming!

Kimiko: Ok, next question is from NCISgirl2:

_'Don't worry I will ask him to do some thing embarrasing to do: Wear a leotard pink tutu while riding the Unicycle and jugging look forword to it!'_

Tai Lung: *awakes* WHAT?!?!?!?

Kimiko: Do it! Or else...*finger hovers over the button(see chapter one)*

Tai Lung: Fine! *puts on a pink leotard/tutu, rides a unicycle while juggling around the room until he falls off, the balls bounce off his head*

Everyone: *Laughs*

Tai Lung: NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN!

Kimiko: Please stay *Looks at him with big, starry eyes*

Tai Lung: Fine! But I'm going to the Corner of Despair!

Kimiko: Ok! Next question is from Wendy1996!

_'Question for Tigress: Do you have any other talents beside Kung Fu? Have you ever wanted to do any thing other than Kung Fu?'_

_Tigress_: I do have a talent for singing, as you can see. And all I ever wanted to do is Kung Fu.

Kimiko: Ok, next question is from Animation Universe 2005!

'I got a question: Which member of the Five gets on everyone's nerves easily? Please add this question to this story.

--A.U. '05'

Everyone: *looks at Mantis*

Mantis: What?

Tigress: You really are irratating.

Viper: You make perverted jokes a lot.

Crane: You always try to look in Kimiko's room.

Kimiko: WHAT?!?!

Tai Lung from Corner of Despair: WHAT?!?!?! *punches Mantis*

Mantis: Ow...

Kimiko: *eye twitches*

Mantis: *nervous chuckle* he... he... *runs away to Japan*

Kimiko: Anyways, we are out of time! Next time, ask Shifu ANY and ALL questions! JUST SHIFU!!!!!

(Curtain falls)

* * *

Wow, this is way longer than my last chapter! Sorry for any OOC-ness! And I bet you caught that Tigress/Monkey thing right? How about Po/Vipress? Tai Lung/Kimiko? Huh? Huh? Liked this chapter? then REVIEW!!!!

Tai Lung: That was a fun chapter!

Me: Your just saying that because Kimiko (Me in Kung Fu Panda, remember?) kissed you.

Tai Lung: Yep! Except that Vachir sent that note! Gr.... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VACHIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: *roll eyes* Any more speaking, and I'll have to put the Beads from Inuyasha on you!

Tai Lung: Whatever!

Me: Don't say I didn't warn you! *Places said Beads on Tai Lung* Sit, boy!

Tai Lung: *Sits on the ground, HARD* OW!!!!!

Me: Remember to review! Also note that the recuring themes of Po being threatened, then a scene of him shivering, Tigress trying to say that the one she loves is, then being cut off. Thank you. REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Shifu, Tai Lung, and the Furious Five!

**HEY! SilverArrow13 here. This chapter is going to be LONG, just to warn you….**

***uses big booming voice* SO SAYS THE AUTHOR.**

**(I got that from Michaelmyersfangirl, cause she is AWSOME! Please don't sue me)**

**I'm hoping I can get some more reviews, at _LEAST_ five for this chapter!**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness!**

* * *

(Lights turn on above Kimiko's and the Furious Five's head)

Kimiko: Hello People! Kimiko here! Wow! I am sure getting a lot of questions on here for the Furious Five! So I'm going to get them to be 'regulars' on here! So, here is the Furious Five and Master Shifu!

(cheers)

Kimiko: Ok, first set of questions are from Drama sapphire!

Everyone: AGAIN?!?!?

Kimiko: Yes, again. *uses big booming voice* **SO SAYS I**!

Everyone: Ok…

Kimiko: Anyways, she wrote:

'_Ha ha! I loved it! And here are some more:  
__Master Shifu: What would you do if Po took your flute away to his Furious Five collection by mistake?  
Master Mantis: What would you do if Viper gives you an scary angry face at you? Would you make a quick run off to a faraway place just in case if she is chase you like a raging bull?  
Tai Lung: How does it feel when you got the Wushi Finger hold by Po? Oh & please blast yourself off to another island by a huge cannon. Oh and please fire the cannon Kimiko & make sure that Tai Lung screams like a girl.  
Crane: Have you ever asked Mei Ling out on a date or kissed her?  
Master Tigress: Thanks for singing one of my favorite songs from Cascada.  
Master Monkey: Are you gonna or not get revenge on Po for driving you crazy & eating your almond cookies?  
__Master Viper: Have you ever been asked out on a date by Po? Oh and please sing "Say the word" from Kim Possible.' _

Tai Lung: *walks onto the stage* I heard my name! Did I get another question?

Kimiko: Yep, but we will start with Master Shifu.

Shifu: If Po even thought about taking my flute, I would use the Wuxi Finger hold on him!

Kimiko: He already did take your flute.

Shifu: PO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!

(In Po's room)

Po: *shivers* Man! That is getting annoying. Maybe I should play with this flute I found. *accidently breaks it* Oops… hope it wasn't important!

(On stage)

Kimiko: Uh-huh, I signed you, Tai Lung, and Monkey for anger management classes.

Shifu: Ok… :(

Kimiko: Ok, Mantis? Spotlight time!

Mantis: HECK YEAH! Have you seen her angry? *shivers* She was demonic!

Viper: ~**GLARE**~

Mantis: I'm going to hide now. *runs off to Japan again*

Kimiko: Ok, Tai Lung? Your turn!

Tai Lung: I thought it was some joke, then I GOT BOMBED! IT HURT!!! Wait, I heard the word canon.

Kimiko: Yep! *tosses Tai Lung into a canon, aims it at Hawaii, then fires*

Tai Lung: *Screams like a little girl*

Kimiko: Yea! Good thing Drama sapphire's in Florida!

(somewhere in Honolulu)

Tai Lung: Ow… darn Drama sapphire. I WILL HAVE MY **_REVENGE_**!

(on stage)

Kimiko: Ok, while Tai Lung is swimming back, its Crane's turn!

Crane: Well, yes a-a couple of times, I actually took her to Disney World once!

All the girls: Aw… SO cute!

Kimiko: Ok, now its Monkey's turn! *looks around* Umm… Monkey? Are you here?

(In the kitchen)

Po: *munching* These almond cookies are so good!

Monkey: *jumps out of a cabinet* Ah-HAH! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! *Dumps a bucket of balding potion on Po, then paints him neon pink* MY REVENGE IS COMPLETE!

Po: NO!!! I'M PINK AND FUR-LESS!!!!! *Screams like a little girl*

(On stage)

Kimiko: Um… did anyone hear that?

Everyone: No.

Kimiko: Ok, then, since Monkey isn't here, it's Viper's turn!

Viper: Well, yes, we went to the coolest restaurant yesterday, his father's noodle shop!

Everyone: YAY!!!

Viper: And yes, I will sing that song!

**All you have to do is, say the word  
****I m there  
I m on it, I ve got it I can do anything  
****What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I m there  
If you find your world is cavin in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away  
Say the word  
Make a call and I ll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I m all about savin your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
****Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down I ll be the one to turn it around Say the word  
Make a call and I ll be there  
Anytime, anywhere Have you heard  
That I m all about savin your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)  
If you find your world is cavin in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly Or I will take your fears away  
Say the word  
****Make a call and I ll be there Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I m all about savin your world  
****All you have to do is say the word  
****Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it s all I need  
Say the word  
Cuz I m all about savin your world  
All you have to do is say the word**

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: Viper, you were great!

(Tai Lung comes in, tired and soaking wet)

Tai Lung: Must… kill… Drama sapphire…

(Wherever she is at that moment)

Drama sapphire: *shivers* Wow, never thought I could get cold down here!

Mom: Come on sweetie, time to go!

Drama sapphire: Ok!

(On stage)

Kimiko: Tai Lung, are you ok?

Tai Lung: Do I look ok?

Kimiko: No, you look horrible!

Tai Lung: *sarcastically* Gee, thanks. I just can't remember something.....

(Vachir suddenly appears)

Vachir: Aw, did the widdle Kitty get hurt?

Tai Lung: Now I remember, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *lunges at Vachir*

Kimiko: *sigh*

(The Furious Five(excluding Monkey) tackles Tai Lung.)

Kimiko: What is it Vachir?

Vachir: I have a message for the Dragon Warrior.

(Po in his pink awesomeness and a smug Monkey enters)

Po: Hey guys. Monkey got his revenge on me. :(

Monkey: *does celebration dance* Ce-le-bra-tion time, C'mon!

Everyone: *gawks at Po*

Kimiko: Here.*hands Po Bald-B-Gone and paint removel*

Po: Thanks.

Viper: *blush* I'll help you Po!

Po: *blush* Ok.

(Po and Viper exits, Shifu and Tai Lung follows)

Kimiko: Uh-oh…

(sounds of screaming, yelling, and Kung Fu fighting are heard)

Tai Lung: *enters* I have my fill of revenge.

Shifu: *enters* Me too.

(Po enters looking like a pink chicken/cow/panda crossbreed) **(A/N: Use your imagination for this!)**

Everyone: *Laughs*

Kimiko: IT HURTS!!!! *laughs*

Tigress: Can't *laughs* stop *laughs* LAUGHING!*laughs*

(Po walks away then returns with Viper looking normal)

Po: Ok, what is the message Vachir?

Vachir: *clears throat* Ahem, *re-reads for a moment* Wait, this is for Shifu!

Shifu: Just read it.

Vachir: This is from Red Panda Obsessor,

'_Hiyas! So...I'm RPO, and I am very talkative sometimes, as well as inquisitive. Hmm...first off...umm...Shifu, can I have a hug? (Anyone make an immature comment, you die my sword. That means you Mantis, trust me, don't cross me. And yes, I CAN catch you.) Second question- Other than Tai Lung rampaging, what are you scared of? Sorry in advance for any teasing that might happen if you answer. And 3- How the heck can you pick up the panda? No offense to Po...but...he's so dang heavy, and you're so small. (Note-I don't have a problem with being small and short, I am too. So please don't kill me.) I know, a lotta questions, but Shifu is the most awesome red panda in the world, in addition to being my favorite little red panda ever! After all...Look at my username. =) ...Did I just say/type that out loud? ...awkward... *blush*_'

Shifu: YES! I GOT A FAN!!!! Who is probably a stalker!

Mantis: *comes back from Japan, then opens mouth to make an inappropriate comment*

(Red Panda Obsessor suddenly appears and traps Mantis in a cage with a gag) **(A/N: I couldn't kill him RPO!)**

Mantis: Mmph!

Shifu: This gets better and better.

Kimiko: Ok, answer your questions!

Shifu: *hugs Red Panda Obsessor*

RPO: *faints*

Shifu: I am afraid of drowning. And I am stronger then I look, so I can pick up Po with ease. *picks up Po*

Po: I just ate....

Shifu: Crud…

(Po falls on Shifu)

Kimiko: Gah!!!!!

RPO: *awakes, then faints again at the sight of a squished Shifu*

Tai Lung: I'll help!

(Tai Lung rolls Po off of Shifu)

Shifu: So… *gasp* heavy… *gasp*

Kimiko: Are you Ok?

Shifu: No *faints*

Kimiko: *a light bulb appears over her head* I got an evil idea! *drags RPO and Shifu to a random closet*

(In said closet)

Shifu: *awakes* Ow… my head *sees RPO* Uh-oh…

RPO: *awakes* OMG! SHIFU!!!!! *hugs Shifu tightly*

Shifu: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(A/N: This is for RPO)**

(on stage)

Shifu: *far away* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: *evil laughter* Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Everyone: :)

Kimiko: Ok, anyways, I got a picture of Vachir in a Hula outfit!

Vachir: That was a dare on Drama sapphire's **Kung Fu Panda Truth or Dare**!

Kimiko: Where I guest starred! Anyways, who wants blackmail photos?

Tai Lung: ME!!! As a reminder of my REVENGE!

Vachir: :(

Kimiko: Ok! *passes out photos of Zeng playing a ukulele and Vachir in a Hula outfit*

Vachir: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off the stage and into a car, then drives the heck out of here*

Kimiko: I also got a picture of me and Tai Lung together!

Everyone: Aw……

Tai Lung: She surprised me!

Kimiko: Just admit you love me.

Tai Lung: NEVER!!!!!

Kimiko: :'( *runs off the stage while crying*

Everyone: ~**GLARES **at Tai Lung~

Tai Lung: Well… Umm…. FINE! I'll bring her back *goes after Kimiko*

Po: Well, since Kimiko isn't here, I guess-

(Drama sapphire appears)

Drama sapphire: -I'll take over!

Everyone: 0.0 WHAT?!?!?!

Drama sapphire: Kimiko told me to via Verizon.

Everyone: Ok.

Po: What about Tai Lung?

Drama sapphire: Kimiko is leading him cross country!

Everyone: Ok.

Drama sapphire: Anyways, the next set of questions are from- *RING!!!! RING!!!!* What the? *picks up phone* Hello?

(SPLIT SCENE!!!)

Kimiko: Hey Drama, me and Tai Lung are in Canada and I'm still playing hard to catch! Anyways, tell Shifu that Po broke his flute!

Drama sapphire: Why?

Kimiko: Cause I want to see what happens!

Drama sapphire: Ok! *hangs up*(END SPLT SCENE!!!) Hey Shifu!

Shifu:*runs out of the closet as fast as he can* Yes?

Drama sapphire: Po broke your flute!

Shifu: WHAT!?!?!?! PO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Po: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away to Japan*

Shifu: *runs after Po*

Drama sapphire: I wonder why they always run to Japan....

Mantis:*gets out of the cage ad removes his gag* Cause the girls there are _**HOT**_!!!!!

All the girls: ~**GLARE**~

Mantis: And I'm going there now before I get killed! *tries to run to Japan*

Tigress: Oh no you won't! *grabs Mantis and puts him back in the cage* I'll deal with you after the show!

Mantis: *gulps*

Drama sapphire: Anyways, the next set of questions are from-

(Kimiko and a blushing Tai Lung comes in)

Kimiko: Hi guys!

Drama saphire: Wow! You sure move fast!

Kimiko: I know! It pays to be half-cheetah!

Po: *Runs back from Japan with Shifu and looks at Tai Lung* Why are you blushing?

Tai Lung: *blushing* I'm not blushing, I'm just tired from running around the world trying to catch Kimiko!

Monkey: Riiiiggghhtttt.... So, why _**ARE**_ you blushing?

Tai Lung: *still blushing* Well..... Umm....... See......

Kimiko: He was trying to catch me, and I turned around and kissed him again. He fainted so I had to carry him back here!

Tai Lung: *still blushing* Yeah, what she said. *faints*

Kimiko: Anyways, where were we?

Drama sapphire: Well, I haven't said the next set of questions yet.

Kimiko: Ok! The next set of questions are from Dracoess!

Everyone: Yay!

Kimiko: Ok, she says,

_'Kimiko, Nice going with that kiss on Tai Lung. He didn't see that one coming. Now for my questions._

Great Master Shifu: Who's your favorite student, out of all of your current or former students? What's your favorite dish that Po has made if you had any of his cooking? would you try cooking after having any of those dishes?

To all: What's your favorite move from the other wariors?

Tai Lung: When you were in the prison did you like the commander of that same prison stepping on your tail?

Master Tigress: Does any one tell that you that your beautiful?'

Ok, Shifu? You'll go first.

Shifu: My favorite student, is and always will be-

*Crash!*

Kimiko: What was that?

Shifu:: I don't know. But my favorite dish that Po made was his Secret Ingrediant Soup. After tasting that, no one would want to eat anything else!

Everyone: Amen to that!*eats some Secret Ingrediant Soup*

Kimiko: Ok, the next question is for everyone!

Crane: _Up_, Kevin is my mom.

Viper: _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, my aunt was the Basalisk!

Tigress: _Enter the Dragon_.

Monkey: _Curious George_, George is my baby brother.

Mantis: *in his cage* _Bug's Life_. The mantis on there is my cousin!

Po: _Night at the Museum._

Shifu: _Madagascar_.

Tai Lung: *awakes, but still blushing* _Twilight_.

Everyone: _TWILIGHT_?!?

Tai Lung: *blushing* Yeah, it has a lot of action and humor.

Everyone except Tai Lung and Kimiko: *faints*

Tai Lung: *finally stops blushing* WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN?!?!?!?

Kimiko: Cause you liking _Twilight_ seemed impossible.

Tai Lung: Whatever!

Kimiko: Answer your question while I wake up the others.

Tai Lung: Fine. OF COURSE I DIDN'T LIKE VACHIR STEPPING ON MY TAIL! ARE YOU INSANE?!?! IT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!

Tigress: *awakes* Ow, my head...

Kimiko: Good! Your up! Answer your question!

Tigress: Well, Monkey once told me that. *blush*

Kimiko: Aw, how cute. *pours a bucket of ice cold water on everyone*

Everyone: COOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! *shivers*

Kimiko: Sorry, I had to get you up somehow. Anyways, the next set of questions are from-

Tai Lung: *finally sees that Drama sapphire is here, who was keeping quiet hoping he won't notice* GRR..... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! *lunges at Drama sapphire*

(everyone but Kimiko and Drama sapphire tackles him to the ground and knocks him out)

Kimiko: Sorry about that. Here are some plane tickets *whispers* to the USA.

Drama sapphire: Ok, thanks! I'm going to get out of here before I get killed. *gets on a plane to America*

Kimiko: Well, since Tai Lung is unconscious and the rest of the cast is either trapped, injured, or cold, I guess I'll end the show early! Next time, ask Po the Dragon Warrior your questions. Heck, ask everyone your questions!

* * *

Well, that was a fun chapter!

Tai Lung: Speak for yourself! **I** got shot out of a canon!

Me: Aw.... hug?

Tai Lung: No.

Me: Well I'm going to hug you anyways! *hugs him*

Tai Lung: **IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY STALKER IS HUGGING ME AND IT BURNS MY SOUL!!!!!!!!!**

Me: Well, see you next time! Ask EVERYONE your questions! And remember, I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET **_AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS_** FOR THIS ONE!


	5. Kimiko sings, gets angry, and chocolate!

**HEY! SilverArrow13 here. I'm having so much fun with this so it's probably never going to END!**

**Tai Lung: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Remember to R&R!**

* * *

(Lights turn on above Kimiko's and the rest of the cast)

Kimiko: Hey people! Kimiko here with everybody from Kung Fu Panda including:

The Furious Five!

(cheers)

Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior!

(cheers)

Grand Master Shifu!

(cheers)

And my favorite character, Tai Lung!

(Only Kimiko cheers)

Tai Lung: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Kimiko: Anyways, the first set of questions are from RPO!

Shifu: NOT HER!!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: YES HER!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, she says

'_Yay! *hugs Shifu. Again.* I wuv you Shifu! And I am NOT a creepy stalker. Ooh, can I kill Po, too? My lil bro threw a Po plushie at me. And as for Mantis... you got lucky. That's all I'm going to say. ...KIMIKO! You evil little...meh, you know what? Whatever. *throws snowballs at Kimiko, Po, and Mantis* That works, too. Anyhow...I am NOT a creeper, I swear. So...Tai- first off, thanks for getting Po off Shifu before he got crushed to death. And second, can you please stop threatening to kill people? That's my job. Just call for security.  
__Now, Monkey- Nice revenge. That was FUNNY! I just had to comment.  
__And Tigress- ...could you try to answer again who you like? Just to see of something crashes again...  
__And for everyone minus Po- Other than disappointment, how'd you feel when Po was chosen as Dragon Warrior?  
__Po- ...Wow...uh, gee... How'd it feel when you were talking to a vase full of spirits, then turned around and saw Shifu? And when he threatened to Wuxi Finger Hold you into the next millenia? I mean, other than freaking out.'_

Kimiko: We will start with Tai Lung!

Tai Lung: NO! I WILL NEVER STOP THREATENING PEOPLE! IT'S MY THING!!!!!

Kimiko: Ok, Tigress? I think she's asking you who you like/love?

Tigress: Well, I love-

Shifu: *suddenly sings the theme song to the Lion King*

Kimiko: *knocks him out with a mallet* Sorry, he had some sake, and, well, you know how he gets…

Tigress: What I tried to say is that the one I love is-

*CRASH!!!!!*

Tigress: That's it! I'm just going to say-

(the light fixture above Tigress's head suddenly falls and knocks her out)

Kimiko: Ok, since Tigress is out, it's everyone's turn.

Crane: Well, I never actually wanted the Dragon Scroll in the first place.

Viper: Ditto.

Mantis: * in his bruised glory* I kinda wasn't expecting to get it at all.

Monkey: What Crane and Viper said.

Tigress:*awakes* I was as expected a little hurt that I wasn't to be the Dragon Warrior, but it all worked out in the end.

Tai Lung: Need you ask? I went on a RAMPAGE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Kimiko: Ok, Po's turn!

Po: I'm not going to say anything. She threatened to kill me! And threw a snowball at me! Why? I didn't do anything *cries*

Everyone: Aw…

Viper: Aw… *hugs Po*

Kimiko: Anyways, the next set of questions are from Dracoess!

Everyone: YAY!!!

Kimiko: Ok, she says

'_*gives a sweet smile to everyone* Hey every one great show, and Kimiko your doing a great job of being the host.  
Crane: Have you ever flown to the highest peak in the world?  
Master Monkey: Would you ever climb a tree that would be cut down?  
__Master Mantis: In a game of hide and seek would you go into a tiny hiding spot?  
Master Viper: Have you ever thought of biting mantis' head off when he has really ticked you off?  
Beautiful Master Tigress: would you ever consider being a beauty pageant?  
Great Master Shifu: Ever wonder what songs that you could compose for the flute?  
Dragon Warrior Po: Do you ever get excited about seeing a new Recipe?  
Tai Lung: Have you ever tasted Po's Secret Ingredient Soup?'_

We will start with Crane

Crane: Well, I never have been able to, I've always been too busy training.

Kimiko: Ok, Monkey's turn!

Monkey: Yes, I would, WE MUST SAVE THE TREES! GO GREEN PEOPLE!

Kimiko: Ok, Mantis? Spotlight time!

Mantis: Of course I would!

Tigress: So that's why we couldn't find you....

Kimiko: Anyways, Viper's turn!

Viper: Well, I considered it, but Mantis doesn't need his head to think! Weird fact I know.

Mantis: And it's true! Google it people!

Kimiko: Anyways, Tigress's turn!

Tigress: Never even crossed my mind.

Monkey: If you had entered one, you would win.

Tigress:*blush* Thank you Monkey.

Kimiko: Shifu's turn!

Shifu: *awakens* Well, I have tried to play 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez once. Everybody around me had their hands on their ears. *falls asleep*

Kimiko: We really need to get him off of sake one of these days... Anyways, Po's turn!

Po: Well, I would get really excited when I found out a brand new recipe and couldn't wait to try it!

Kimiko: Yummy! Tai Lung's turn!

Tai Lung: EVERYBODY in the Jade Palace has eaten Po's Secret Ingrediant Soup at one time or another. Even me! And it tasted GOOD!

Kimiko: SAY 'GO PO' IF YOU LIKE HIS COOKING!

Everyone around the world: GO PO! GO PO! GO PO! GO PO!

Po: *blushing* T-thanks g-guys.

Kimiko: Anyways, the next set of questions are from Drama sapphire!

Tai Lung: NO!!!! NOT MORE TORTURE!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: YES MORE TORTURE!!!!! Anyways she says

_'Hah ha! This is so darn funny! Thanks for saving my life & giving me plane tickets! Oh & thanks for inviting me over to your show like I did for you in my truth & dare. And now...here's tons more questions!  
Master Po: Which girl do you have a crush on...Tigress or Viper? Oh & do you still want to eat Monkey's almond cookies because Monkey got his revenge on you?  
Tai Lung: How does it feel about being sent to the sky by me, Kimiko, & Po? Oh & watch out for a tornado because it is coming after you & it hates you!  
Master Mantis: What would happen if you got sat on by everybody? Oh and does Viper ever chased you around like a mad bull?  
Master Monkey: Do you think that Po would eat your cookies again?  
Master Shifu: Didn't you know that Po ate your lunch? By the way, I have brought you a brand new flute to replace the broken one. Hope you like it!  
Master Tigress: Just honestly tells us which guy do you like the most.  
Master Crane: Does Po ever touch your bamboo hat & caligraphy set? By the way, Po is using your caligraphy set to paint up a picture of 50 mountains & a table full of food so I'm pretty sure that you're gonna get a brand new set.  
Kimiko: Have fun driving Tai Lung crazy! ^_-'_

Po? You go first!

Po: Well, I love Viper since we are dating now! And I guess if I ever eat Monkey's almond cookies again, he will kill me.

Monkey: GOT THAT RIGHT!

Kimiko: Anyways, Tai-Tai's turn!

Tai Lung: First of all, STOP CALLING ME THAT! Second, I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS SO IT WAS TERRIFYING! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! Wait, WHAT TORNADO?!?!?

(A tornado suddenly comes and carries Tai Lung to Japan)

Tai Lung: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kimiko: Uh-oh... anyways, Mantis's turn!

Mantis: That actually happend once. IT HURT!!!!!!! I actually managed to destroy the training area once everyone got off me! We were all training and suddenly Po did something and everyone, even Po, landed on me. I STILL GOT BRUISES!!!!!!!

Kimiko: Poor Mantis. Monkey's turn!

Monkey: If Po did eat my cookies again, he will be served something tender... **(A/N: Remember Po the first time he is in the training hall? Yeah, I know, gross)**

Po:*gulps*

Kimiko: Uh-huh... Shifu's turn!

Shifu: *awakes with a headache* Ow, my head... what was my question again?

Kimiko: '_Master Shifu: Didn't you know that Po ate your lunch? By the way, I have brought you a brand new flute to replace the broken one. Hope you like it!'_

Shifu: First of all, thank you for the flute. It's very lovely. Second of all, PO!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lunges at Po*

Po: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides behind Kimiko's chair*

Kimiko: SECURITY!!!!!

(RPO comes out from behind the curtain and tackles Shifu to the ground)

Kimiko: Yes, I did hire RPO as security. DEAL WITH IT!!!

RPO: Should I remove him from the area?

Kimiko: Yep, for now until he calms down. You can do anything to him while he tries to calm down.

RPO: YAY!!!!! *hugs Shifu very tightly*

Shifu: *gasp* I'll get you for this Kimiko! *gasp*

(RPO runs off the stage with Shifu into a car and drives to America)

Kimiko: Anyways, Tigress's turn!

Tigress: Ok, the guy I like the most, and may even love, is-

*CRASH!!!*

Kimiko: WHO KEEPS DOING-

(Tai Lung suddenly comes back via parachuting and landed right on top of Kimiko)

Kimiko: *muffled* OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tai Lung: Sorry! *gets off Kimiko and blushes a little* I couldn't see where I was going!

Kimiko: *blushing very slightly* That's ok, you got a question from Wendy1996, she says

_'Question for Tai Lung: Team Edward or Jacob?_

Tai Lung: First of all, I'M NOT A GIRL! But the person who Bella belongs to is Edward. Duh!

Kimiko: Ok, ANYWAYS, the next set of questions are from-

*CRASH!!!!!*

Kimiko: WHO THE HECK KEEPS DOING THAT?!?!?!! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!! TAI LUNG!!!!! GO FIND OUT WHO'S DOING THAT!!!!!!

Tai Lung: But-

Kimiko: NO BUTS!! THE ONLY BUTT I WANT TO SEE IS YOURS HEADING TOWARDS THAT DANG NOISE!!!

Tai Lung: *whimpers* Ok... *goes to find out where that noise is coming from*

Mantis: *whispers to Crana* She's scary when she's angry!

Crane: *whisper to Mantis* I know, right?

(Sounds of Kung Fu fighting are heard)

Kimiko: I wonder what's happening...

(Tai Lung suddenly comes out with a towering half man half cat)

Kimiko: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!

Tai Lung: He says he is Lord Prime Psychocatman1

Kimiko: Ok? So, why were you making those crashing noises?

Psychocatman1: I was fighting-

(Suddenly, a spiked worm with red eyes, teeth, arms, four clawed fingers, and has a spike covered back enters)

Worm: He was fighting me stupid! My name is Merm and WE got a couple of questions for you idiots!

Kimiko: Your such a mean worm!

Merm: AND PROUD OF IT!

Psychocatman1: Ignore (her? He?).

Kimiko: Anyways, you got some questions?

Psychocatman1: Why yes, we do. Tigress, do you have anger issues? Mei Ling, do you love Crane?

(A mountain cat (guess who) jumps out from behind another curtain and onto Crane's lap)

Mei Ling: Hi!

Kimiko: Hi Sis!

Everyone: SIS?!?!?

Kimiko: She's my sister even though I'm a silver fox, nutty isn't it?

Everyone: HECK YEAH!

Kimiko: Anyways, Tigress answer your question!

Tigress: WHY YOU- HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

Kimiko: *blows a dart filled with a sleep potion at Tigress*

Tigress: *falls asleep*

Kimiko: Sorry, she had sake too. Anyways, Sis, your turn!

Mei Ling: Of course I love Crane! We been going out for some time now! *kisses Crane*

Crane: *faints*

Merm: ANYWAYS, I got some questions for you morons too! Tigress, in you're depression's have you ever cut yourself? Tai Lung,what was it like not being able to move a lot? Po, are you-

Psychocatman1: MERM!

Merm: WHATEVER! JUST ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS GEEKS!

Kimiko: But first... *kicks the mean worm into a pit and covers the pit with a very heavy boulder* THAT'S for calling us names. Now onto the answers!

Tigress: *awakes* I don't get depressed, so I don't cut!

Kimiko: Tai-Tai's turn!

Tai Lung: Don't call me that! Anyways, I had a numb feeling all over my body after a while, which is somewhat helpful since I had boulders chained to my wrists!

Kimiko: Poor Tai-Tai!

Tai Lung: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Kimiko: *giggles*

Tai Lung: It's official, YOU'RE INSANE!!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: You just figured that out now?

Tai Ling: 0.0

Psychocatman1: Me and Merm have to go. See you all later!

Everyone: Bye!

(psychocatman1 knocks the boulder of the entrance to the pit and drags a bruised and unconscience worm off the stage)

Kimiko: BYE EVIL WORM AND PSYCHOCATMAN1!

Tai Lung: She was evil....

Kimiko: Anyways, since no one has sung yet, I WILL SING!

Everyone: YOU CAN SING?

Mei Ling: Of course she can! She's the best singer ever!

Tai Lung, Po, and Viper: We'll be the judges of that! **(A/N: Think American Idol! Tai=Simon, Viper=Paula, Po=Randy)**

Kimiko: Ok! I'm going to sing _'Crush'_ by Selena Gomez!

_**I guess I should've known  
It wasn't gonna end okay,  
You're such a trouble maker  
But I like you just that way.**_

_**A bomb tick ticking with me  
The one I'd best to blame  
Just like I can't tell  
And I'm ready to blow  
I sat around a lot and thought  
About the world without you  
And no matter what you think,  
Everything is not about you  
You think I'm still hung up on you  
But baby it's not true**_

_**Now look at me  
Your memories're turning to dust  
There's only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
( I wasn't really in love )  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touch  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah**_

_**You found one the things you need  
There's nothing left to lose  
The things I never wanna be  
I owe it all to you  
You just can't help yourself  
It's what you do  
'Cause this is real life  
Not your show**_

_**Now look at me  
The memories turn to dust  
There's only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
( I wasn't really in love )  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touched  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah,**_

_**You'll be fine,  
Just find another girl  
To kick around  
Won't be long  
Until they all know what  
I figured out**_

_**Now look at me  
Memories turn to dust  
There's only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
( I wasn't really in love )  
It was just a crush  
( It just was a crush)  
Sparks fly when we touched  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush ( It was just a crush )  
Yeah  
( It was just a crush )  
It was just a crush  
Yeah.**_

Viper/Paula: WOW!!! YOU HAVE AN AWSOME VOICE!!!!!!

Po/Randy: I'm going to talk like a rapster for some reason! Yo dawg, that was some trippin' music yo!

Tai Lung/Simon: You do have a pretty voice. *as if in afterthought* But the rythum was all wrong!

(Shifu suddenly comes in panting)

Shifu: *pant* Kimiko! *pant* Never. Do. That. AGAIN!!!!! I barely got away!

Kimiko: I'm sorry Master Shifu *bows* Have you met my sis Mei Ling?

Shifu: YOUR SISTER IS MEI LING?!?!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?!? YOUR A SILVER FOX AND SHE IS A MOUNTAIN CAT!!!

Kimiko: Well, my Mom was half cheetah, half mountain cat, and Dad was a fox. You REALLY want me to get into the details? Haven't you had the Talk yet?

Shifu: *blushing madly* OF COURSE I HAVE!!! I'm 64 **(A/N: Real Age? I don't know, I just guessed.)**

Kimiko: Well, anyways, since I'm tired from having to fight evil worms, getting crushed by a snow leoperd, and singing, I'm going to end this show! BUT YOU CAN STILL ASK YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!! YOU CAN ASK:

Tai Lung

Po

Shifu

Oogway

Vachir

Zeng

Tigress

Mantis

Viper

Monkey

Crane

Mei Ling

AND NOW KIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!

* * *

THAT WAS FUN!

Tai Lung: You're just saying that because you got to sing.

Me: YEP!!!!!

Tai Lung: Forgive her, she found the wonder of chocolate... Lord help us all....

Me: Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys- Hey is Monkey a Rainbow Monkey?!?!?!? FUN TIMES FOR ALL!!!! SAVE THE UNIVERSE BY BUYING GEICO BEANBAGS!!!! *suddenly collapses into Tai Lung's arms*

Tai Lung: *sighs* We will be back next week and she told me to tell you she wants at **"LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

Me: *sleeptalking* **NO EXCEPTIONS EXCEPT FOR HOBOS WHO WEAR SHIRTS WITH UNICORNS ON IT AND FLYING MONKEYS WITHOUT PANTS!**

Tai Lung: **REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	6. I'm BACK IN ACTION BABY!

HEY! SilverArrow13 is back in business BABY! And just to sate your hunger, I'm going to make this the LONGEST CHAPTER YOU EVER SEEN! To make up on the updates and stuff… So, WE BEGIN!

***Batman theme song***

**Tai Lung: WRONG TRACK! IT'S TRACK 5!**

**Me: SORRY!**

***Kung Fu Panda theme song***

**Tai Lung: THERE WE GO!**

**Me: OK, WE START NOW!**

* * *

(Lights turn on above Kimiko's and the rest of the cast)

Kimiko: Here's Kimi!

(everyone in the audience cheers)

Kimiko: I knew ya missed me! Here today with me is:

Po! The Furious Five! Shifu! Oogway! Vachir! Tai Lung! Zeng! Mei Ling! AND ME!!!!

(more cheers)

Kimiko: Ok, first question is from Wendy1996! She says:

_'HA! Thanks for answering my question Tai-Tai! Personally I am team guy-who-almost-hit-bella-with-a-car but...  
Master Tigress: Can you sing Strawberry Wine Deana Carter?  
Po: Do the Thriller Dance, it will make me very happy!  
Thank you! XOXO, Wendy'_

Ok, Tigress, do your thang!

Tigress: Ok, I will sing Strawberry Wine, it is one of my favorite songs!

_**He was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for for knowledge and he had a car  
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
Funny how those memories they last**_

_**Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**_

_**I still remember when thirty was old  
My biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste**_

_**Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**_

_**The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen a plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much**_

_**Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**_

Everyone: YAY TIGRESS!!!

Kimiko: Ok, Po, I want to see you do the Thriller dance!

Po: Ok, I'll try! Can I have the music though?

Kimiko: Ok! *puts on Thriller* In fact, why don't we all do it?

Everyone: Ok!

_***Thriller is playing and everyone, with Po looking like Michael Jackson did in the video (including the hair!) is dancing like zombies***_

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**_

_**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see**_

_**That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**_

_**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!**_

_**The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom**_

_**And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller!**_

Everyone: THAT WAS FUN!!!!

Kimiko: *waves the zombies who appeared in the middle of the song goodbye* Yeah! AND we had actual ZOMBIES here! Anyways, next set of questions are from Dracoess!

Everyone: YAY!!!!

Kimiko: She says,

_'*snorts as she sees Psycho and Worm leave as 3 inch long flames come out of her nostrals then grubmles to herself as the flames snuff themselfs out, then blinks* Oh sorry about that. Forgoten that I had that ability. I have some more questions._

_Grand Master Oogway: You must be happy that Shifu has done well with Po's Training?_

_Vachir: If you were in a battle with Tai Lung, and Po, Which one of you three would win?_

_Mei Ling: When you, and your sis Kimiko were cub/kit (cub mei/kit Kimiko) What was she like?_

_Great Master Shifu: Do you have some one you really liked when you were younger or now? *looks into a hip pouch then ahs and pulls out a glass bottle and hands it to shifu* And here is something for you, and I ashure you it's not posionus. *she gives a wink to Viper with a lop sided grin*_

_Host Kimiko: Do you and your sis Mei Ling get into any battles between both of you?_

_Tai Lung: I'm currious, Why don't you like being called Tai-Tai?'_

We will start with Oogway! Yay Oogway!

Oogway: I am very happy with Po's training. I forsaw it.

Kimiko: Yay! *hugs him* **(A/N: Come on, you got to love him!)** Anyways, Vachir's turn!

Vachir: Well, obviously Po! Tai Lung defeated me, Po defeated Tai Lung, simple as that!

Kimiko: At least you're not a sore loser! Anyways, Sis's turn!

Mei Ling: Kimiko when she was young was HYPER!!! I mean really, really, REALLY hyper! SHE USED TO INGEST SUGAR BY BUCKETFULLS!

Kimiko: Yep! And I'm still hyper now! Anyways, Shifu's turn!

Shifu: *BLUSH* well, um, there was someone, but she moved away and I have no such interests now. *looks at the bottle* OOHH!!!! SAKE!!!!!

Kimiko: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *quickly takes the bottle of sake from him and gives it to Tai Lung* take this far away!

Tai Lung: Fine. *drinks it all when she isn't looking, then fills it up with water and smashes it somewhere*

Shifu: Awww......

Kimiko: Anyways, me and Mei Ling get along fine! In fact she helped me solve my problem with Tai Lung!

Everyone: How?

Kimiko: I slipt some sleeping pills in the sake when Tai Lung wasn't looking, I knew he drunk some, and here he comes now!

(a weary and drunk Tai Lung comes in, falls into his chair and falls asleep)

Kimiko: *evil/creepy giggle* Anyways, Tai Lung better wake up because *yells in his ear* THE DRAGON SCROLL HAS WRITING ON IT!

Tai Lung: *awakes* What, where? *hiccups* I shouldn't have drunk that. Anyways, I don't like being called Tai-Tai because I don't like nicknames. *hiccups* You look very... pretty... Shimilo... *falls asleep*

Kimiko: It's a work in progress, but at least he thinks I'm pretty! So, the next set of questions are from RPO!

Everyone: N-

Kimiko: NOT today! Anyways' she says:

_'Okay...first off, comments.  
Tai- Wow. Talk about maturity. Screaming that it's your thing to threaten people? You're worse than a teenage girl.  
Tigress- Sorry. I had to ask, didn't think it could happen THAT many times in a row.  
Shifu- Stop. Singing. Lion. King. And getting drunk on sake. I know you're still drunk. If you're drunk, you're gonna die in battle, like if there's an ambush, though it's highly unlikely and rather a ludicrous idea, most bad guys are ridiculous. And I am NOT that bad! All I did was hug you...and restrain you, but that's my job! Not my fault you're a fluffy little red panda who looks so huggable and soft! I even donated to the Red Panda Project to help save little red pandas! No, the "able to kill without breaking a sweat" part doesn't scare me. I need a sparring partner.  
Po- ...Wow...your plushie got thrown at my head, plus my lil bro keeps imitating you, and making me say Shifu's, Oogway's, Tigress's, and pretty much everyone else's lines. The. Entire. Movie. And he attacks me trying to be like you. And the toy from McDonald (I think) is always on the floor, being thrown at me, or being used in some other harmful way! And It's called a snowball fight. There's two and a half feet of snow on the ground here.  
Next- Questions!  
All- Ever had a crush, or girl/boyfriend?  
Tai Lung- Why did you have to overreact like that over a stupid scroll? It's blank. Really?  
Monkey- I know you like almond cookies, but what about banana muffins? Tee-hee.  
Tigress-...Do you think stuff's gonna keep interrupting you?  
Po-I'm sorry, it had to be done. Please answer my queston? *goes to "adorable fluffy red panda" mode* Okay, I'm done. *Turns into a little red panda again, and goes off to fix Shifu's hangover.*'_

Tai Lung: *awakes* I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU ARE A TEENAGE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tigress: It's ok, I didn't know that either.

Shifu: *has a quick hangover* Ow... Anyways, I LOVE THAT SONG! *starts singing the Lion King's theme song*

Kimiko: *hits him on the head with a mallet again* I don't, not really.

Po: Ok, I forgive you *gives RPO a big fuzzy hug* And when I was talking to the vase and saw Shifu behind me, I actually felt a little dumb.

Kimiko: OK, question time!

Vachir, Zeng, Oogway, Mantis, and Shifu: No, just a crush.

Tigress: Ok, let me try this ONE more time. I LOVE *pauses*

*nothing happens*

Yes! I LOVE-

*Tigress suddenly falls asleep*

Everyone: *groans*

Po and Viper: We have each other.

Everyone: Aw....

Crane and Mei Ling: We love each other.

Everyone: Aw....

Kimiko: I LOVE TAI LUNG!

Tai Lung: *somewhat drowsy and slow speaking* I... losh... Kwashabi-...... *falls asleep* **(A/N: Anyway who guesses what Tai Lung said, and gets it right, you get a speaking part in the next chapter!)**

Kimiko: Anyways, Tai Lung wrote something down, _'In case I fall asleep: I was angry that I spent all my life training for nothing.' _Monkey's turn!

Monkey: Unlike other monkeys I prefer almond cookies.

Kimiko: Tigress's turn! Um... She's still knocked out... guess that answer's your question: YES! Next set of questions are from- Hey, Zeng! you got a message on your foot!

Zeng: Oh! I-i must have f-forgotten about i-it. *hands note to Kimiko*

Kimiko: It's from Dracoess and it says

_'*palmfaces herself* I can't beleave that I missed it, but this is just a p.s. to my last batch of questions._

_Lovely & Beutyful Master Tigress: Is the one you love is Master Monkey?_

_Zeng: Do you like being the messanger pigion of the Jade Pallace?'_

Tigress: *awakes* Ow, my head. And the answer is-

(A bowling ball comes out of nowhere and hits her on her head knocking her out again)

Kimiko: *reads from a slip of paper and blushes* Oh my... Tigress wrote something I don't think I should read aloud, but her answer to the question is: yes.

Monkey: *faints*

Kimiko: *lightbulb* He he he *drags Tigress and Monkey into a closet* 7 minutes in Heaven... perfect... Anyways, Zeng's turn!

Zeng: W-well, I actually l-like this job I-i have here.

Kimiko: Next set of questions are from Drama sapphire! *her chair breaks* Ow! *lightbulb* well since I don't have a chair... *sits in a sleeping Tai Lung's lap* He he he... Anyways, she asks:

_'Hey Kimiko! I got more questions for the whole gang including you!_

_Tai Lung: Have you ever suck your thumb like a baby? Also, there is a big stampede of dangerous animals coming your way!_

_Po: Are you afraid of Monkey now? Oh and guess what...I hide my lunch from you so don't try to take it or I'll do the wushi finger hold on you!_

_Mei Ling: Do you have ideas of getting engaged to Crane?_

_Crane: Do you want to propose to her?'_

(Tai Lung suddenly awakes)

Tai Lung:*gasp* What are you doing?!?!

Kimiko: Deja Vu... anyways, my chair broke and I needed somewhere to sit. And if I can't sit here, I'll do the Wuxi Finger hold on you!

Tai Lung: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO- GAH!!!!!!

_Kimiko: *does the Wuxi finger hold on his finger* Oh, so you know this hold?_

_Tai Lung: You're bluffing! You're bluffing! Shifu never taught you that hold!_

_Kimiko: Nope. *sees Tai Lung's relived face, then adds* I figured it out on my own. **(A/N: Movie re-enactment anyone? Think of Po's and Tai-Tai's battle...)**_

Tai Lung: Fine! You can sit in my lap!

Kimiko: Yay! *hugs him*

Tai Lung: *gasp* Can't... Breathe... *gasp*

Kimiko: Anyways, answer your question!

Tai Lung: I HAVE NEVER DONE THAT! Wait, what herd of dangerous-

(a bunch of Tigers, and Lions, and Bears (Oh My!) comes at him)

Tai Lung: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away to Japan, accidently taking Kimiko with him*

Mei Ling: Well, since Sis isn't here, I'll take over for a bit! Po's turn by the way!

Po: Of course I'm afraid of Monkey! HE SHAVED ME AND PAINTED ME PINK!!!!

Mei Ling: Of course! We are engaged! *shows off her ring* Right Crane?

Crane: *blushing madly* Yes Mei-Mei. And Yes, I did.

Mei Ling: *giggles* Anyways, the next set of questions are from kali yugah, she says-

(Tai Lung runs back panting, then falls on the ground. Kimiko comes skipping in after him)

Kimiko: Hey guys!

Tai Lung: *pants* Never... run... around... the... world... again... I WILL KILL YOU DRAMA SAPPHIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\

(wherever her room is)

Drama sapphire: *shivers* I hope that was just the A/C!

(on stage)

Kimiko: Be nice. You can say the questions now Sis!

_'well well well first things first.  
Tai lung since you are a twilight person i'm gonna kill you! *pulls out Collector Particle Beam* DIE KITTY DIE! * a Collector Particle Beam can cut through skin like butter and also fries you at the same time! :)!!*  
Monkey do you have a girlfriend? *if you say tigeress i'll be after you with the Collector Particle Beam*  
Po can you make me a spaghetti bolognese? love the dish.'_

Kimiko: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT TAI LUNG!!!!! *takes the Collector Particle Beam from kali yugah and breaks it*

Tai Lung: JUST CAUSE I READ TWILIGHT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!

(A blushing Monkey and a reddened Tigress enter)

Monkey: Tigress is now my girlfriend.

Everyone: FINALLY!!!!

Po: What is spaghetti bolognese? I never heard of it. You can eat my Secret Ingrediant Soup though! *hands her some*

Kimiko: Anyways, the next set of questions are from Lord Prime Psychocatman1!

(Psychocatman1, Merm, and a huge single horned creature with claws,yellow eyes,and wings enters)

Kimiko: He'll ask the questions, I guess...

Psychocatman1: Greetings, here's a dare for Tai Lung *grins* tap dance on hot coals. Crane, do you have a single hat or a collection of hats?

Merm: Shifu, why are you a runt?

Horned Creature: I'm Destrumm. Tigress, what exactly were you going to do to Po when he made that *laughs* ridicoulse facial expression?

Tai Lung: I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW???!!!!????

Kimiko: Does he have to do it bare-footed?

Psychocatman1: Yes, he does.

Kimiko: Ok!

(Suddenly, a tub full of hot coals appeared)

Kimiko: Start walking!

Tai Lung: Grr..... *quickly tap dances across the hot coals with much screaming*

Kimiko: Here! *puts a tub full of cold water in front of Tai Lung*

Tai Lung: Thanks. *jumps into the tub*

Kimiko: Well, Tai Lung is in pain, so Crane's turn!

Crane: I have only two hats. One to wear inside, and one to wear outside.

Kimiko: Shifu's turn!

Shifu: I may be small, but I can still kick your butt! *Kicks Merm hard into the pit of eternal torment*

Kimiko: Anyways, Tigress's turn!

Tigress: I was going to claw his face off, but Mantis jumped in the way fortunatly.

Psychocatman1: We have to go fight crime and save the world before our bedtime, the POWERPUFF GIRLS!!! **(A/N: Sorry Psychocatman1, I had to do that!)**

Kimiko: What?

Psychocatman1: I got carried away. Bye! *Destrumm and Psychocatman1 drags a bloody Merm from the pit and disappears via smoke screen*

Kimiko: Anyways, the next set of questions are from NCISgirl2! She says:

_'Shifu: Do you got a lot of fans, even me!*hugs* and No I don't have a crush on you I just love hugs!  
Po and Mantis:How do you run to Japan so much and are you IN japan?  
Tai lung:Do you know girls think you hot, I don't, and yeah, sing Hot Avril Lavigne and give Kimiko a kiss!_

And for the last thing*pins Mantis* other thing, men thinking woman can't fight is men stairing at woman cuz there think there HOT! Umm okay hope Mantis comes back to life before the update!*runs to Japan*'

Oh, so THAT'S why Mantis is twitching...

Mantis: *twitch, twitch, faints*

Kimiko: Shifu's first!

Shifu: I do have a lot of fans. RED PANDAS RULE! **(A/N: Ok, I KNOW Shifu is OOC here...)**

Kimiko: *knocks Shifu out* He discovered sugar yesterday. We're still cleaning the footprints off the ceiling... Anyways, Po and Mantis's turn!

Mantis and Po: *wakes up (Mantis)* We are Kung Fu warriors! We can run ANYWHERE fast. And we are somewhere...

Kimiko: Ok.... that was... creepy? Anyways, Tai-Tai's turn!

Tai Lung: I **AM** HOT!!! *shows off muscles, all his fangirls faint from his awsomeness*

Kimiko: I think all of your fangirls out there has fainted... *re-reads letter* YES!!!! YOU HAVE TO SING HOT BY AVRIL LAVIGNE AND KISS ME AT THE END!!!!!

Tai Lung: WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT???!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?

Kimiko: DO IT!!!!

Everyone: SING AND KISS! SING AND KISS!

Tai Lung: FINE!!!! BUT IT'S A GIRLY SONG!!! **(A/N: 13 and up continue)**

_**Aah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**_

_**Now you're in, you can't get out**_

_**[Chorus]  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again**_

_**Now you're in, you can't get out**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah**_

_**[Chorus X2]**_

_**You're so good**_

Tai Lung:*blushing bright red, as red as it can be* I AM NOT GOING TO KISS KIMIKO! I SANG THE SONG SO CAN I JUST GO TO THE CORNER OF DESPAIR NOW?

Kimiko: Nope! It's a dare so you gotta do it!

Tai Lung: *still blushing* NOPE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Kimiko: Don't make me call RPO again!

Tai Lung: *blushing* FINE! I DON'T WANT THAT CRAZY RED PANDA HERE! **(A/N: I know you said you weren't crazy, but I couldn't resist!)** *quickly kisses Kimiko's cheek*

Kimiko: Nope, has to be on the lips, right?

(NCISgirl2 poofs onstage, nods, then disappears via bubbles)

Tai Lung: *blush* NEVER!!!!!!!!! *runs tp Japan*

Kimiko: Well, I'm going to get my kiss from Tai-Tai now, be back soon! *runs after Tai Lung*

Mei Ling: Well, hope she catches him soon! The next set of questions are from Shifu Fangirl!

Shifu: YES! ANOTHER FAN!

Mei Ling: Anyways, she says

_'Hi, I'm Shifu Fangirl! I am possibly the biggest Shifu fan in the world! Shifu, you're amazing! If anyone threatens or hurts Shifu, I AM COMING TO GET YOU AND GIVE YOU A LONG LECTURE ABOUT SHIFU'S AWESOMENESS! Okay. Tai Lung, I want you to put on a princess dress and sing the opera, OR apologize to Shifu for hurting him. Tigress, I want to know, who do you love? You keep getting cut off. Shifu, what would you do if someone called you adorable? 'cause you are.*hugs Shifu* Don't worry. no matter how adorable you are, you can still kick anyone's butt!:)'_

(Kimiko comes in carrying a passed out, blushing, Tai Lung)

Kimiko: Hey guys! Guess what? I got my kiss!

Mei Ling: Good work sis! But he has to be awake to answer his question!

Kimiko: Ok! *takes a deep breath, then yells in Tai Lung's ear* TAI LUNG! YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR!

Tai Lung: *awakes but still blushing* GIMME THE DRAGON SCROLL! Wait a minute, I'm not the Dragon Warrior am I?

Kimiko: NOPE! Now, you either put on a princess dress and sing the opera, OR apologize to Shifu for hurting him.

Tai Lung: I choose-

Kimiko: TIME'S UP!

Tai Lung: Huh?

Kimiko: You gots to apologize to Shifu, AND you better mean it!

Tai Lung: Grr.... fine. I am sorry Master Shifu for hurting you and wrecking the village blah blah blah. Am I done here?

Kimiko: Let's see, Shifu?

Shifu: It is ok.

Kimiko: GREAT!!!!!!!!!!! Tigress's turn!

Tigress: Well, since I'm dating Monkey, what do you think?

Kimiko: Alrighty then! We have a surprise guest! Please welcome, Shifu Fangirl! (or SF!)

(everyone cheers)

SF: OMG OMG _OMG _**OMG**!!!!! IT'S **SHIFU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shifu: Uh-oh...

SF:YAYAYAYAYAYAY! *hugs Shifu very tightly* I WUV YOU SHIFU! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!

Shifu: *nervous chuckle* Heheheheh..... *glares at Kimiko*

Kimiko: *shrug*

SF: Wait, DO YOU DRINK SHIFU? I SMELL SAKE ON YOU! PLEASE SAY NO!

Shifu: Um, I don't drink?

SF: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Shifu tightly*

Shifu: *gasp*

Kimiko: Congratulations Shifu Fangirl! You have won an exclusive stay at a fancy hotel by the beach with one of your favorite character from Kung Fu Panda of your choice!

SF: SHIFUSHIFUSHIFUSHIFUSHIFU!!!!! **SHIFU!!!!!!!**

Kimiko: Here are your tickets! *hands SF two tickets* Knock yourself out!

SF: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! *grabs Shifu who was glaring at Kimiko and gets on an airplane to Hawaii*

Kimiko: THAT WAS AWSOME!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!!!! Oh Tai-Tai? Want another kiss?

Tai Lung: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs to Japan*

Kimiko: *evil/creepy giggle* I'm going to hug him and kiss him and call him George!

Everyone: Huh?

Kimiko: It's from Looney Toons.

Everyone: HUH?!?

Kimiko: *sigh* Never mind. SEE YA'LL LATER! *chases after Tai Lung*

* * *

YAY! THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! I UPDATED SO DON'T COME AT ME WITH PITCHFORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tai Lung: YOU FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!! ABOUT TIME!!!!

Me: YEP!!! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!

Tai Lung: Yep. Don't get it again, you won't be able to write about me!

Me: Yep, so egocentric... ANYWAYS! R&R OR ELSE TAI LUNG WILL COME AND GET YOU!!


	7. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

Ok, so I haven't up-dated in a while because of school and homework :P Hate it…. So, here's chapter 7.

Tai Lung: Wow, you're really depressed.

Me: I'm tired, I failed a test, I'm partially grounded, want another reason?

Tai Lung: What?

Me: NOBODY IS REVIEWING MY STORY 'FORGIVENESS'! That makes me sad… T.T

Tai Lung: Oh, well, yeah. LET'S START NOW!

* * *

(audience cheers)

Kimiko: Heya people! Kimi here with some special guest stars! Please give a warm welcome to Drama sapphire, Lord Prime Psychocatman1 and guest Merm the Worm, and Shadow Wolf King!

(audience cheers again)

Kimiko: Alrighty then! First questions are from Dracoess! She says:

_*gives Kimiko a deadly stare with flickering flames in her nostrils* Kimiko that bottle was filled with sake flavored hangover remedy. *pulls another bottle of the remedy and a bottle of pain away then gives the bottle of remedy to Shifu, and the bottle of pain away To Tai Lung* I have some questions and comments. _

_Comments first then _

_Tai Lung: I hate to admit it but your doing good with all of these dares, and I hope that you don't hurt yourself while doing these dares. *also gives a sweet smile and a wink*_

_Lovely & Beautiful Tigress: I think that out of the four females here, Your the most lovely and now here are the questions:_

_Tai Lung & Dragon warrior Po: If both of you weren't on opposite sides would both of you consider either one as a friend?_

_Master Monkey: Have you ever considered Banana Almond cookies?_

_Mei Ling: Have you ever fantasized about Master Crane being a different species than what he is?_

_Master Crane: same question but about Mei _

_Master Oogway: Other than teaching Kung-fu what's your favorite thing to do?_

Kimiko: Wow, I'm so sorry! It smelled a lot like sake! Please forgive me! *forces the medicine from the sake flavored remedy down Shifu's throught*

Shifu: *coughs*

Kimiko: All better! *forces the medicine from the pain-b-gone bottle down Tai Lung's throat*

Tai Lung: *coughs*

Kimiko: YAY! EVERYBODY IS HAPPY!

Tigress: Thanks.

Kimiko: QUESTIONS!

Tai Lung: Maybe.

Po: Someday.

Mei Ling: He wouldn't be Crane then, would he?

Crane: Never.

Oogway: Giving people a headache with riddles.

The Furious Five, Po, and Tai Lung: I KNEW IT!

Kimiko: OK, this is parhaps the shortest I made here... SOMEBODY PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES! I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES!

*******************

:'(

Tai Lung: Yeah... er... till next time... so... bye!


	8. Some spoilers that are interrupted

Kimiko: HELLO REVIEWERS! Kimi IS BACK IN ACTION! *waits for applause*

*cricket chirping*

Kimiko: At least the cricket... did those weird... leg thingies...

Mantis: Thats my cousin, Cricky.

Kimiko: Oh. ANYWAYS! Tai Lung had to go to the hospital because.... well....

Po: He ran into a pole.

Tiger: And cracked his skull.

Kimiko: But he won't sue me... *in a small voice* Hopefully. ANYWAYS! REVIEWS! This is from Tan-Tan Tanuki!

_This is a great story, don`t worry, more people will review soon. Btw, I dare Po to let me sleep on his belly for an hour.  
_

Oh Po...

Po: Uh oh.... *tries to run away but falls on his face* OW! My shoes were untied.

Kimiko: You don't wear shoes.

Po: Leave me some dignity.

Kimiko: Someone is about to sleep on your belly and your worried about your dignity?

Po: Never mind.

Kimiko: Well, hop right on Tan-Tan! *rolls Po over with great effort* Two... words... 'Less... eating...' Woo!

Po: Sorry.

Tan-Tan: *hops on Po's belly and falls asleep*

Kimiko: Well, while that is going on, next review is from Dracoess!

_*closes her eyes for a sec, then gives a big sweet smile* I forgive you._

WEE! FORGIVENESS! *hugs Dracoess, then hugs Monkey, then Crane, then everyone else in the studio* ANYWAYS! Next review is from Shifu Fangirl!

SF: I'll just say it in person. *spotlight focuses on her* Um...

Kimiko: Just go with it!

SF: NCISgirl2, I'm not sure if I want to fight over Shifu. I'm not saying that I don't love Shifu, because I love him so much that it makes me go crazy, but we don't need to fight. Violence is not the answer to love, and me and RPO can be friends. BUT... SHIFU IS MINE! Just ask my friends and family. They'll tell you. Wait. You can't do that because you don't even know who they are. I just felt like I should express my opinion. Bye! *runs out of the studio*

Kimiko: W00T! NEXT REVIEW IS FROM LORD PSYCHOCAT!

Lord Prime Psychocatman1: (Walks in)Hello,I've got a VERY IMPORTANT guest.

Kimiko: Who?

Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you...GODZILLA. (A load roar is heard,shattering every window in range of the sound)

Kimiko: MY WINDOWS!

All right,I'll translate for him. (A large irrideiated dinosaur crouches down,his fiery orange eyes observe them,his charcoal gray scales glisten with seawater,his back dorsal fins are spikey and bone colored)

He asks Kimiko:What was you're reaction to Tai Lung's rampage?

Lord Prime Psychocatman1:(Nods)Yes you're right.

He asks Mei Ling:Were you and Kimiko born together or seperated?

He asks Tai Lung:Did you honestly believe a scrap of paper could bring ulimited power?

He asks Po:How long have you admired Kung Fu?

Well we're off to go fight King Ghidorah and his pathetic excuse for allies.(Floats away followed by Godzilla)

Kimiko: You're gonna have to read A Fox's Life at the Jade Palace to find out. *a sad look flashes across her face* BUT! I said to much already. Or did I?

Everyone: *blinks*

Mei Ling: Actually, Kimiko is older then me, by about two months. At least in this story, in the other story we are just friends.

Kimiko: Cause then it wouldn't make sense!

Everyone: *blinks*

*phone rings*

Kimiko: *picks it up* Hello? Silver Studios here, Kimiko Silver speaking.

Tai Lung: *at the hospital* I've just been watching the show and I have to say, I'M GONNA BEAT THAT LIZARD TO OIL AND THEN THROW THE OIL IN A FIRE! THAT DRAGON SCROLL WAS PERHAPS THE ONLY THING THAT COULD BRI-

Kimiko: Tai Lung, don't spoil the ending!

Tai Lung: Whatever! *hangs up*

Po: Well, I'll just answer my question then. All my life since I heard about it.

Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME AND REMEMBER TO REVIEEEEEEW!


	9. The Snow Leopard of the Opera

Kimiko: Hey there! Guess what? TAI-TAI'S BACK!

Tai Lung: OW MY EARS! AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Kimiko: Um, no.

Tai Lung: I should get a restraining order.

Kimiko: But you won't. ANYWAYS! REEEEVIEWS! First one is from RPO!

_SF...I beg to differ. I own Shifu. And a plushie of him =). And you could (if you knew them) ask MY family, friends, acquaintances, enemies, people I don't know, my friends' friends, my friends' families, etc. Anyways, I call ownership of Shifu. My red panda. *sticks out tongue* *unsheathes hidden sword* MINE. ...and, have you noticed the name? RPO. What does that stand for everybody? See? I'm obsessed (not in a creepy way, though, I just really, really love him)._

_ ...Compromise. Can we just share? I wanna be friends and share ownership, not kill...I'm not a freakin' insane murderer. There have been a lot of compromises in history, so let's have one, too. Might be the only peaceful solution that won't take longer than the Shang dynasty lasted to work._

SF: Sure, lets share Shifu! I CALL LEFT SIDE! *grabs Shifu's left arm*

RPO: *jumps out of nowhere* NO FAIR! I GET RIGHT SIDE THEN! *grabs Shifu's right arm*

SF: Lets go! *walks away with Shifu and RPO*

Kimiko: Ummmm ok then.... NEXT review is from NCISgirl2!

_Okay since you didn't answer my last I like to put in in this review but I leave the last part out do to you answered it in this chapter _

_ aww men I didn't see the kiss do it again LOL JK Tai Lung had enough_  
_ Tai Lung:do you ever need to go to a psychiatrist?_

_ Mantis: no hurt feelings? Am really a good girl._

_ all: want is you fight singers bands are good to_

_ p.s:Shifu fangirl I didn't mean it like that I just thought it would be funny to see you both are huge fun girls over the little red panda._

Aw, no kiss?

Tai Lung: THANK YOU! And I visited one yesterday, he helped me get over my fear of t-t-t-

Kimiko: *innocently* Two?

Tai Lung: *mini-scream* Yes.

Mantis: *looks over at Kimiko*

Kimiko: *looks over at Mantis then evil grin*

Mantis and Kimiko: 2! 2! 2! 2!

Tai Lung: *screams*

Everyone: *Laughs*

Kimiko: Next review is from-

*A blue flash of light is seen. When it clear, a wolf with black fur is standing in the room.*

Shadow Wolf: Hey...how'd I wind up here? *Looks at Kimiko* Hey I know you, you're show is awesome!

Kimiko: Thank you!

Shadow Wolf: *Notices cast.* Oh hey...who's the smexxi tigress?

Monkey: MINE! *wraps an arm around Tigress*

Shadow Wolf: *Looks around.* Holy crap I'm on the show...sweet...  
To Po: Who's your real father?

Po: I dunno really...

Shadow Wolf: Viper: do people often run from you because they think your fangs are toxic?

Viper: Mantis does!

Shadow Wolf: Crane:...Pie! *Transmutes pie and hits him with it*

Crane: *tries to wipe the pie off his face* Is this apple or cherry?

Shadow Wolf: Monkey: One: Po going after your cookies again.  
Two: What's the strangest thing you've ever done with your bo staff?

Monkey: WHAAAAT? And scratching my back. POOOOOO!

Po: I DIDN'T I SWEAR!

Shadow Wolf: Tigress: How's it feel to be the most attractive member of the group?  
Also, is it true you like Tai Lung?

Tigress: Thanks. And-

Kimiko: *smiles sweetly, too sweetly* Do you think I would have let her live if she did?

Shadow Wolf: hmm...am I missing anyone? Oh yeah. I need to find Tai Lung, someone wants me to deliver this to him...he still in the hospital?  
*Shows funny blue box*

Tai Lung: Thanks.*takes blue box* I think...

Shadow Wolf: To mantis: How's it feel to be the smallest? Also *Aiming cannon* Guess who wins?

Mantis: Its fun sometimes, other times not. And-

Kimiko: I WIN! *holds up an even bigger canon*

Everyone: *blinks*

Kimiko: I always win.

Everyone: *blinks*

Kimiko: NEXT review is from Drama Sapphire! And Shadow Wolf, why don't you take a seat next to... Po?

Shadow Wolf: Ok! *sits between Po and Tigress* Hellooo there.

Monkey: MINE! *hugs Tigress to him and glares at Shadow Wolf*

Kimiko: HEY DRAMA! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Drama: *drops from the ceiling... onto Tai Lung* Oops, sorry! Anyways, hi there! If you're wondering when I'm gonna update my next chapter for my Truth and Dare show, I will probably do it this week since I'm thinking up funny ideas for it even though most of my stories are dramatic. I hope you didn't forget my other truth and dares. Here's a few I've come up with:

Tai Lung: Didn't you notice that there's a T-rex right behind you?

Tai Lung: No the- *looks behind him* HOLY BUNNY! ITS GODZILLA! *runs away with Godzilla chasing him*

Psychocatman: *running behind Godzilla*

Drama:Po: Is there other things you can cook besides noodles?

Po: I can cook a lot of stuff!

Drama: Mantis: Did you have a girlfriend?

Mantis: Used too, she was sweet too... TILL SHE TRIED TO EAT ME!

Drama: Shifu: Do you think that Po & Tai Lung should be friends instead of being enemies?

Shifu: YES! *is caught by SF and RPO and dragged away again*

Kimiko: AWESOME! Hey Drama, I'm going to try and save Tai-Tai, take over for a few? *grabs her Mighty Mallet of Mayhem* DON'T WORRY TAI-TAI! I'LL SAVE YOU WITH THIS! MY MIGHTY MALLET OF MAYHEM! GUARANTEED TO CRUSH ANYONE! *runs after Tai Lung and Godzilla*

Drama: Ok then! Next review comes from Dracoess! She says,

_DW Po: In your off time other than training or cooking what would you try doing. *giggles*_

_ Mei Ling: If you could have any children which gender would you like to have?_

_ Great Master Shifu: If you were easier on Tai Lung, do you think he wouldn't turn and attacked the Valley?_

_ Master Mantis: If you found a female Mantis would you date her?_

_ Master Crane: If you had to choose between Mei and a female crane, who would you choose? *gives a smirk then gives Mei a wink*_

_ Master Viper: has any male vipers tried to go out with You?_

_ Master Monkey: Have you tried making Banana Almond cookies yet?_

_ (when he returns)Tai Lung: Have you tried looking for a lovely snow leopardess?_

_ Beautyful Master Tigress: I am wondering have any male tigers tried to get you to go out with them even though your in love with Master Monkey?_

_ Host Kimiko: Just had a thought, and it's simular to the question that I've asked to the Beautyful Master Tigress, but with you and any Male Cheetahs?_

Po: *blushes* Um... I take Viper out to eat...

Mei Ling: Either one!

Crane: *blushes*

Shifu: He might have either way....

Mantis: Um, no, she would try to eat my HEAD!

Crane: Mai Ling of course!

Mei Ling: *kisses Crane*

Crane: *faints*

Viper: Po sat on them all.

Monkey: Once or twice.

*Tai Lung, Kimiko, and Lord Psychocatman1 enters*

Tai Lung: I heard my question, and the answer is-

Kimiko: No, cause he has me!

Tai Lung: Whether I like it or not!

Kimiko: YEP!

Tigress: Yes, but I told them I'm not interested.

Kimiko: I had a few offers, but I told them I'm not interested! HEY! Nobody sang in the last couple of chapters so... *slaps a white quarter mask on Tai Lung's face*

Tai Lung: OW! What the-

Kimiko: Me and Tai-Tai are gonna sing my favorite song, The Phantom of the Opera!

Tai Lung: Whoa-

Kimiko: If you don't, I'll let your fangirls in

Tai Lung: Lets start singing!

**Kimiko:**

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again? For now I find..._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind..._

**Tai Lung:**

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you, grows stronger yet,_

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind..._

**Kimiko:**

_To those who seen your face, draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear,_

**Tai Lung:**

_Its me they hear..._

**Both:**

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here, inside your/my mind_

Kimiko: Don't forget to review~!


End file.
